


Hetaoni: Um Sogno Che Si Avvera?

by royaldigitalknight



Series: Hetaoni [3]
Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Monsters, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaldigitalknight/pseuds/royaldigitalknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long year, Italy and Germany are back together but Germany has no memory of who he or Italy is or of the world. But that might be the least of their worries? Squeal: To Hetaoni: Meine letzte Phantasie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chpater 1

**_Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before. -Edgar Allen Poe_ **

 

On the other side of the door, I was greeted by......................... **_Germany_** ** _!_** At first I did not believe my eyes. It had to be a trick.

 

That was until the Germany look alike spoke in a very familiar voice as he extended his hand. "Hello! My name is Ludwig. It is nice to meet you."

...

 

Looking at Germany, I could see in his eyes that he honestly did not know who I was or who he was. This caused tears to form in my eyes and fall down my face.

 

"I am sorry." I hear Germany/Ludwig say as his face makes the same expression of distress that he use to make each time I would cry. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

 

"It is not your fault." I respond as I wipe the tears from my face, the water of my tears is making the cold hurt my face.

 

I am then pulled into shock, as I am embraced by Germany/Ludwig in a hug. "Please stop crying. I don't know how to handle tears."

 

Feeling the naturalness of his muscled arms around me, I have a feeling that Germany was still inside this body. I just had to find a way to bring him out.

 

"I don't know about you but I am getting cold." Ludwig/Germany says pulling me from my thoughts. "Would you like to go inside?"

 

Feeling the coldness fully for the first time since I left the hotel, I answer "Yes, please.."

 

"Ludwig." he answers back as he takes my hand and leads me into Neuschwanstien Castle.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_Holding his hand, as I lead him through the Red Corridor, feels so comfortable, like I have done this before and quite often. It then that I realized that I have not asked him his name._

 

_Deciding that taking my guest to my bedroom might be too intimate, I took him to the library. When we got there, a fire was already going in the fireplace. My guardian must have set it up. Taking a seat in one of the large plush chairs, I make a motion for my new friend to do the same._

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

The library that Ludwig/Germany has brought us to was two stories high with stairs that lead to the upper layer. Bookshelves, full of hardback books, cover the walls, with large plush chairs scattered around. The chairs that we now were sitting in were placed in front of a white stone fireplace, where a fire was roaring.

 

"Excuse me, my friend, but I forgot to ask you about your name." Said Ludwig/Germany.

 

Hearing this I am not sure how to answer this. Germany clams that his name is _Ludwig,_ not the name that he shares with his country. Where did he get the name _Ludwig_ from and why does it sound so familiar?

 

It takes me a few minutes before the origin of his names comes to me. When we were still trapped in that _mansion,_ Germany had came up with the name _Ludwig_ when the we and the other nations had made an alliance, not as nations but as humans. That was when I had chosen the name _Feliciano Vargas._

 

"Are you okay?" Asks Ludwig, "You seemed to have blanked out."

 

"No, I am fine." I answer back. Some times thinking about _the mansion_ causes me to loose myself to the past. "By the way my name is Feliciano Vargas."

 

Ludwig then leans forward, extending his hand towards me. "Nice to meet you, Feliciano."

 

"Same here, Ludwig." I answer as I take his hand into mine and we shake hands.

 

Breaking the handshake, Ludwig then leans back into his chair. "So what brought you to my home? It is not exactly near anything."

 

"Well..." I say as I get comfortable in my chair. "I am not sure if you will believe  me, but I had dreams about this place. I decide that I had to check this place out because of these dreams. I never thought that I would find you here."

 

"Interesting." Says Ludwig as he focuses more on me. "So where did you come from?"

 

"My home is in Italy, but I traveled to here from Austria."

 

"Wow! It must be nice to see the world. All I have seen is my home. I want to go outside and see the world, like your home for starters would be nice."

 

"Then why haven't you? I had very little trouble getting in. The hard part really was traveling here."

 

"Well, there is some type of guardian to this place. He provides for me and is what keeps me in here."

 

Hearing this makes me a little worried about what this guardian might be. Could it be another of these _things_ ( _Steves_ ) or is it something else?

 

"Have you ever met your guardian?"

 

"No, but I have tried. _He_ keeps disappearing some how."

 

Hearing this makes me wonder though. When we faced the _Steves_ in the _mansion,_ they seemed to hunt us down so this guardian is something else.

 

"I do hope that I have not gotten you trapped in here." I hear Ludwig say pulling me from my thoughts.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_Bring up my guardian, makes me realize that I might have trapped Feliciano in my home. Since my guardian has tried so hard to keep me here, so there is no telling what he might do to keep both of us in the castle._

 

_"I do hope that I have not gotten you trapped in here." I say._

 

_"Don't worry. I can get out. I have been in worse situations." responds Feliciano. From the look on his face, I can tell that he is thinking about a past event that causes him much distress, but I don't want to push him into talking about it._

 

_"Really? When you leave can I come with you?_

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

Hearing Ludwig ask about leaving with me, I am surprised. He was the reason that I left Austria, so I am not going the leave him behind, but he doesn't know that.

 

"Of course you can. I wouldn't mind you even staying with me."

 

I say this because I am not sure how Ludwig could handle the outside world. I know that I should drop him off at his home and to his brother Prussia, but this might be to much of a shock. Plus I want to be selfish for once.

 

_"Dankeschön!_ (Thank you!)" responds Ludwig as he jumps from his chair and embraces me. This is unexpected to me because the original Germany would never act so ecstatic but he never has been trapped in a castle for only God knows how long.

 

Returning the hug, we stay in embrace for sometime, until I hear the sound of feet outside the room. Breaking the hug, Ludwig runs to the door, before throwing it open and sticking his head out into the hall. He must have heard the sound too.

 

"Was that _him_?" I ask as I look at Ludwig.

 

"Yeah. I don't know how _he_ can vanish so quickly. _He_ did sounded like _he_ was walking towards the Dinning room." Ludwig says as he takes a few steps back from the door.

 

"Why go there?"

 

"Most likely to setting up dinner." Answers Ludwig as he walks up to me, who has been in the chair the whole time. Extending a hand towards me, he then asks "Would you care to join me?"

 

Grabbing his hand, I answer. "Yes, that would be nice."

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_During our trip to the Dinning Room, Feliciano does not let go of my hand. It feels nice after being alone so long but this action causes me to blush. Lucky, Feliciano doesn't notice or  maybe pretends not to notice._

_When we enter the Dinning Room, I can see that my guardian has remove the red table cloth before covering the long table in food, so much food that I can barley make out the marble and gilt bronze centerpiece of the fight between a hero and a dragon._

_"Wow, there is a lot here." exclaims Feliciano when he see all the food. "How does your guardian do this?"_

_"I am not sure but lets enjoy the food." I answer as I pull out a chair for my friend._

_During the meal, Feliciano and I have a very lively conversation, in which I ask so many questions and Feliciano answers them. It was nice to have someone to talk too. During the conversation, I learn more about Feliciano's homeland, Italy, and that my home resides in the land of Germany. I don't know why but those names sound so familiar. We were having so much fun that we didn't realize how late it was until Feliciano glanced at one of the many windows._

_"Man, look at how dark it is." he says in a slight panic as he pushes himself out of his chair. "I really don't want to head back into town in the dark."_

_"Then stay here." I respond calmly as I stand up._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, but we will have to share a room...."_

_"That will be oaky."_

_"and a bed." I say with a blush as I realize for some reason my heart is racing._

_"Not a problem with me." says Feliciano and I can tell from his face that he really doesn't mind._

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

Ludwig leads me down another hall to what looks like a bedroom. The bedroom has paintings on the walls and carvings on the doors of what appears to be the story of two lovers. The bed is in a neo-gothic style with wooden towers, similar to the castle's towers, carve in the top. Covering the bed is a blue silk blanket embroidered with swans, crowns, lilies, and a coat of arms being held by two lions. It looks a little small for two people but I am sure that Ludwig will not mind if we are close since there is only one bed.

 

As he changes into something more simple and comfortable, I notice that he is missing many of the scars he had gotten in the past. That is when I remember that the first Germany had dissolved in front of me. So this is a new body, a body that as not experience the harshness of the world.

 

"Feliciano? Is something wrong?" I hear Ludwig ask me. I then realize that I have embraced the German from the back and that I am crying.

 

"It's just that...." I try to explain my actions through my tears. ".....Please just let me hold you like this."

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_I am not sure why Feliciano started to cry. I have a feeling that it might have to do with his past, but if that is so why do I get a feeling that I might be involved and that he might be hiding something._

_Anyway after Feliciano calmed down, we went to bed. It was a little hard because the bed was mainly made for one person. In the end, I ended up laying on the bed with Feliciano mostly laying on top of me._

_During the night I ended up dreaming: In the dream I am walking through a forest again. as I walk I come across a wooden crate again. After struggling to open it again, I find the same person inside but this time when I pull him out of the crate his face clears and I can tell that it is Feliciano. That is when other images flash before my eyes of him and other people, that are stilled blurred out. That is until I see the image of the small child in a maid dress in a field of flowers again._

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

I am woken by a quite but sad sound. Looking around it takes me a few seconds before I find the origin of the noise. It was Ludwig.

 

Ludwig had a grief-stricken expression on his face and tear or tow were slowly sliding down his face. Tenderly, I place a hand on his face, which pulls him form his dream. he blinks a few times before pulling me down and into a hug.

 

"It was you." he says which confuses me.

 

"Excuse me?" I says because I don't understand what he means.

 

"It was you that was in the crate. I have found you."

 

"I don't understand." Hearing this makes me wonder if he means what I think he means.

 

"I had a dream, where in a forest, I open a crate and you were inside of it. You were wearing a tan uniform for some reason though."

 

Hearing this make my eyes widen. This shows me that Ludwig does have his memories as Germany, he just needs to find a way to access them.

 

Returning the hug, I say. "It's okay. I am here now and I am not going to leave you anytime soon."

 

Hearing this must helped Ludwig because his body seems to unwind, but he doesn't let go of me, not that I mind.

 

When I woke this morning, I was alone with no sign of another person ever being in the bed with me. This causes me to freeze up. Did I image all that happen yesterday? Have I finally gone insane?

 

Hearing the door open and the close, I whip my vision in that direction. Standing in front of the door is Ludwig wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a light brown vest, and a light brown set of trousers. His feet are covered in black laced up shoes.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Ludwig says. He must see the angst in my face. "I just usually wake up early to see the sunrise. You were looking so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you.

 

In a way, I find it funny that Ludwig would be woke so early, like he did as Germany. "It's okay. I guess being in an unknown place startled me."

 

"I see... says Ludwig as he walks towards me and the bed. "Would you like to tour my home, so it would not be so unknown to you?"

 

Seeing that Ludwig was ambitious to show me around Neuschwanstien Castle, I answer "Sure but can we have breakfast first?"

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_After our meal in the Dining room, I took Feliciano on a tour of my home._

 

_I first took Feliciano to the Entrance Hall, which is trapezoidal in shape with the walls and ceilings decorated with oil paintings._

_Next, I took him the room that is called the Throne Hall. The room walls are covered in paintings of men with gold circles around their heads, that I have learned later are the Twelve Apostles and six holy kings, and a fancy tilted floor that has animal images on it. On the ceiling is an image of the sun with a large chandelier hanging down. At one end of the room are steps that lead to nowhere. When I take Feliciano to the top of these steps, he agrees with me about the feeling that someone important should be here. After that I show him the view from the room- a lake to the left and a smaller lake to the right; in between them is another castle._

_I then take him to oratory were I join Feliciano in a prayer. I don't think did it right because there is no sign that someone heard me. After that we stop by the library for a few minutes before moving on._

_During the tour, after the library, I take him to the grotto. The room is filled with artificial stalactites and I show him the different colored lighting for the room. Seeing this causes Feliciano to get excited and keep talking about having a meal in this room. I am not sure that my guardian would like that._

_After that we come to the room where I had found the piano. That is where Feliciano finds another door. Opening the door, we find another beautiful room that I can't believe that I have not found this place before. On the short western side of the room is a bower, which resembles a stage, is painted with a forest scene. The murals in the hall show what looks like the adventure of a knight. On the ceiling are the signs of the zodiac. Running along the north side is a gallery with two people on the consoles. On the opposite window wall, the ceiling consoles are carved with figures and what looks like symbols which look like they are tied to legends._

_"Wow! All this beauty and I did not bring a camera." I hear Feliciano when we return to the bedroom. "Maybe, I can paint some the rooms when I go home."_

_"When you go home, can I come with you?" I ask as I take a seat on the bed._

_"Of course." he says happily before noticing how late it is. "Oh man, I need to get back to Füssen!"_

_Füssen? That must be the name of the town that I have seen from the tower._

_"Do you have to go?" I ask as we walk quickly through my home._

_"Yes, my stuff is back at the hotel and I only paid for two days. If I don't return they will give away my room, and throw out my belongings." Feliciano answers as we enter the courtyard._

_Approaching the door, at the far end of the courtyard, Feliciano pulls it open. I am surprised that it is unlock or that my guardian doesn't come charging out of my home. To tell the truth deep down I don't Feliciano to leave even if it just for the night. I have enjoy his company.......... I don't want to be alone again._

_"Hey, Ludwig?" I hear Feliciano which pulls me from my depress state. "You said that never left  the castle. So how long have you been here?"_

_Looking at Feliciano, I answer "To be honest I really don't know."_

_"Would you like to see the world then?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then come with me." Feliciano says as he extends a hand to me._

_Glancing back at my home for a few seconds, I take his hand and step out into the world._

**_A dream doesn't become reality through magic; it takes sweat, determination and hard work.-Colin Powell_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long year, Italy and Germany are back together but Germany has no memory of who he or Italy is or of the world. But that might be the least of their worries? Squeal: To Hetaoni: Meine letzte Phantasie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I don't own Hetalia, Hetaoni or any of its characters. This is only fan fiction. Also there is a few thing that I have change from the storyline to fit my ideas for this story. This story is to help me get over a writer's block so please forgive it for its roughness Warning: Past Character Death.

**_Though we travel the world over to find the beautiful, we must carry it with us or we find it not- Ralph Waldo Emerson_ **

 

Walking down the hill, even with all the snow, was a lot easier than going up the hill, especially now that I was traveling with someone. We were in a little of a hurry to make it to the town before it got dark or I might have engaged Ludwig in a snowfall fight. I wonder if he would enjoy the fun?

 

It did not take us long and we were soon in the town, which was having its dinner time rush. It was funny seeing Ludwig try to take in everything that was in Füssen  until we got separated in the crowd.

 

"Excuse me." Ludwig says as he accidently bumps into someone.

 

As he steps back, he then runs into soemone else. "Sorry."

 

Taking a step back again, Ludwig only runs into another group of people. This starts to make the German nervous because it was his first time in a crowd. All the bumping and accidently hitting people was making the man feel out of place.

 

"Feliciano?" Ludwig calls out when he notices that I am missing.

 

Of course, I had also notice that he was missing. When I heard him call out, I answer "Over here." as I slide in between two Germans.

 

Approaching Ludwig, I take his hands into mine before we continue walking.

 

"We need to stay together better." I say as we squeeze our way through another group.

 

"I am sorry. It is just that I had stop to avoid some people but you kept on walking." responds Ludwig.

 

"It is not your fault. I kind of forgot that this is your first time being somewhere with so many people."

 

This seemed to cheer up Ludwig for a small smile came to his face.

 

We continue traveling until  the sign of my hotel came into view. Once we were in front of the hotel, I push open the front door and lead us into the lobby.

 

"Mr. Veneziano! Good to see you. I got a little worried when you didn't come back yesterday." said the lady behind the counter, who was the same staff member from when I checked in.

 

"Well, yesterday I had run into a friend and ended up spending the night with him." I answer.

 

Glancing at Ludwig, who had this slight look of confusion on his face, the lady just smiled. "So will he be stay with you?"

 

"Of course. Do I need to pay for him?"

 

"No, because you are already renting a two person room. You will need to pay for any additional days if you want to stay though."

 

"Okay." I then pay for two more days.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_Once Feliciano was done talking to the lady behind the counter, he took my hand again and lead me up the stairs. As he open the door, I look around the corridor and noticed a lot of other doors the same as the one Feliciano was opening. This must be what a hotel looks like. It is different than what I had read in books._

_"Come on, let's go inside." says Feliciano as he steps inside the room with me following him._

_Watching my friend jump onto the bed, I knew that I had a ton of questions to ask but I wanted to find some answers on my own._

_"Hey Ludwig! You don't have to stand there. Come take a seat." Feliciano says as he pats the spot on the bed next to him._

_Walking over to the bed, I take a seat next to my friend. "I have a few questions, Feliciano."_

_"Like what?" says Feliciano as he focuses on me._

_"Well, why did the lady call you Veneziano? You told me your names is Feliciano Vargas."_

_"Veneziano is my business name." he answers as he looks down at his hands for a few seconds before returning his gaze to me. "You see there are people that would want to stop me or hurt me. So I use a fake name when traveling."_

_Hearing this does make me wonder about what Feliciano does for a job, but I don't ask. Maybe at a later time._

_"Okay, I understand. Next question: Why did you give her those small sheets of paper for the room?"_

_I can tell by the look on his face that Feliciano was a little surprised by my question._

_"The sheets of paper is money. You use those in exchange for goods and service like renting a room. You can get money by performing a job."_

_"Okay, so I need to get money in order to pay for stuff."_

_"Yeah but you don't need to worry about that." Feliciano says as he grabs my hand, making me fell warm. "For now just enjoy exploring the world."_

_The two of us remain like this for a few minutes, enjoying each other company that was until Feliciano's stomach rumbles in hunger._

_"Guess I must be hungry." responds Feliciano, with a smile, to the sound of his stomach._

_Just then my stomach also rumbles in hunger which causes me to blush._

_"From the sound of it, you must also be hungry." Feliciano says with a laugh. "Let me order us something."_

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

After our dinner of pizza, which Ludwig seemed not to get enough of and make me happy to see him enjoy the simple things, we got ready for bed.

 

As I change into my PJs, I notice that Ludwig was neatly folding his clothes, like he was not wanting to get wrinkles in it. This made me wonder if he was going to wear a different outfit or not.

 

"Hey, Ludwig are you going to wear that again?" I asked as I point to his clothes.

 

"Yes, I didn't pack anything before I left the castle with you. My other two outfits are still there." answers Ludwig as he looks at his own outfit.

 

"Only three outfits?' I question.

 

"I was a lot smaller before I came this size."

 

"Smaller?"

 

"Yeah about the size of a child."

 

So he experienced sudden growth like I and other nation had in the past. "So why your guardian made you so few clothes?"

 

"I think he was surprised by my sudden growth or knew that I would be leaving soon."

 

"Well that settles it then." I say in a happy tone.

 

"Settles what?" Ludwig asks me with a confused look on his face.

 

I approach him, take his hand and lead him to bed before saying, "Tomorrow I am taking you shopping."

 

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

As the two men slept peacefully in the bed, outside a figure with a long thin arms scales the hotel spider-like from the roof to their window. Looking into the window, the figure waits for a few seconds for its third eyelid to help its oval shape eyes adjust to the darkness of the room, compared to the brightness of the full moon. Once its vision had cleared and it was able to conform its targets were inside, it slowly move its four finger hand to rest on the window before it tried to open it.

 

Suddenly before the figure could move its hand, it found itself with a gapping hole in the middle of its palm, oozing green blood.

 

Hissing in pain, the figure rotates its elongated head to look over its shoulder. On the rooftop, to the building across the street, rested a Golden Eagle, the beak tip covered in green blood. The two continue starring at each other for a few minutes before the figure climbed back up the hotel wall and disappeared into the night.

 

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I was greeted by the smell of fresh bread. Removing my hands from my face, I saw that Ludwig was sitting at the table, in the same clothes from yesterday, with a small stack of bread rolls.

 

"I hope you don't mind but I took a few bills and got us breakfast." He says as Ludwig selects a few rolls before walking over to the bed.

 

"I don't mind." I respond as I take a roll from Ludwig. "I was going to suggest breakfast before we go shopping."

 

After the same but nice breakfast, we headed out to Füssen's shopping district. The first shop we go into specializes in jeans and other denim clothes. At first I wanted to buy the more expense pairs but from the expression on Ludwig's face that he does not want me to spend that much on him, one of the many things that remind me that he is Germany.

 

"So what size are you?" I ask.

 

"Size?" he asks me with a confuse look.

 

"Around the butt."

 

This causes a blush to come to his face. "I'm not sure. My outfit lack tags."

 

"I see." I respond back before I circle him. "You look like a thirty-six."

 

Fumbling through a stack of jeans, I find a thirty-six. Pulling it out of the pile, I toss it to Ludwig before going through another pile. After pulling out a dark pair of jeans, I usher Ludwig to the changing rooms.

 

It does not take Ludwig long to suck off his old pants and slide on one of the pairs of jeans.

 

"Umm...I think they fit." I hear him call out.

 

"Well, let me see then." I call back.

 

Opening the changing room door, I can see that they fit well but are they the right size? Asking him to left his shirt, I stick two fingers down the side of Ludwig's jeans to check the waistband. This causes Ludwig to jumps slightly because he did not expect this.

 

"They are perfect." I answer as I remove my fingers. "Is the darker pair the same brand?"

 

"Yes." answers Ludwig. I wonder if the surprise has worn off.

 

"Good." I say as I grab the price tag and rip it off. I see no reason for him to take them off if I am going to make him put them back on. "Let's see if they have a black pair."

 

Looking through the other tables, I find a black pair of jeans. Picking them up, I head to the counter, Ludwig approaches me with a pair of military green pants.

 

"I was wondering if you could get these for me." Ludwig asks me shyly. This also reminds me of how shyly Ludwig as Germany use to ask me to buy him something, even when I had offered.

 

"Sure." I say. In a way I am happy to see that he still likes the color green.

 

As I pay for the jeans, including the ones Ludwig is wearing, the cashier, who is ringing up the items, tells me about the sell they are having. So it does not cost me as much as I had thought.

 

"So where to next?' Ludwig asks as we leave the store.

 

Looking around I notice a shoe store a few shops down. "How about to the shoe store." I say as I point out the store.

 

"Ummm...sure." responds Ludwig as he returns his gaze to me. He had been looking up at the sky.

 

"What's wrong?" I asks curious by his action.

 

"I thought I saw a large shadow fly over head."

 

"Don't worry. It is most likely to be a pigeon."

 

"I could have sworn that it was bigger than a pigeon."

 

"Come on Ludwig. Don't worry about it."

 

Taking his hand into mine, I lead him down the street and into the shoe store. After getting some help from the assistant on measuring one of Ludwig's feet, so we knew what size to get, I selected a few pairs.

 

"Do I really need all of them?" Ludwig says when he looks at the stack of shoe boxes.

 

"Oh no, I thought you could try on different pairs and see which fit the best then you could pick out your favorite." I answer.

 

"Okay."

 

Ludwig then proceeds to try on the different pairs of shoes. It is not long before we find three pairs that fit comfortable.

 

"Can I get this pair," Ludwig selects a pair of running shoes, "and this pair."  The second pair looks like a set of black lace up military boots.

 

"Why don't you put on one pair back on then and we'll get both of them." I said.

 

Watching him grab the military boots, I place his old shoes in the box and then pick up the box with the running shoes, that are in their box. After paying for them, we head back outside.

 

"So where would you like to go next?" I ask.

 

"How about something to eat?" Asks Ludwig.

 

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

As the two passed by an alleyway the couple failed to notice the four fingered grey hands wrapped around a trash can.

 

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

_After lunch Feliciano took me to another store. I was getting a little worn out on all the shopping but I didn't want to make Feliciano sad. The new store that we entered had a ton of shirts and accessories._

_"Now let's get you a few shirts." says Feliciano as he pulls me along._

_Trying on the shirts that my friend selected on me, I found that so many just didn't fit._

_"Still to small?" says Feliciano as I pull off the shirt._

_"Yes. Maybe you could get some help." I say through the changing room door._

_"Yeah, be back in a few."_

_Hearing Feliciano scamper off, I take a seat on the bench in the room. Taking a moment to calm down, I wonder why I am so tired. Maybe being around people takes a lot of energy?_

_"Hey Ludwig?" I hear Feliciano call out from behind the door._

_"Yes." I answer as I stood up._

_"I was able to find some better shirts with some help."_

_"Okay." I say as I unlock the door, so Feliciano can hand me the shirts._

_"Oh, I also found this. Thought you might like it." Feliciano says as he hands me a jacket with the shirts._

_The shirts were all one solid color: black, white, green, etc. As for the jacket it was the same military green as the pants  that I had pick out earlier today. Around the end of the sleeves was a black band, that was also on the end of the jacket. It had a black belt that could be removed later, and two large pockets, on the lower sections, that had copper colored metal snap buttons. Putting it over the shirt, I was currently trying on, I found that it stops just before the back of my knees. Wearing this made me feel strangely comfortable._

_"Would you like to see?" I ask through the door._

_"Of course." I hear Feliciano answer happily._

_Opening the door, I step out and see my friends eyes get wide. Clapping happily, Feliciano says "That jacket is perfect!"_

_"Thank you." I blush. Why did hearing Feliciano's statement make me embarrass._

_"Umm.. Excuse me?" we then hear a female voice._

_Turning to face the owner of the voice, we saw that a sale representative had approached us._

_"I was wondering if you like to try this on with the jacket." she said as she handed me a hat._

_The hat was the same green as the jacket with a black cross, outline in silver, sown above the bill. For some reason the cross looked very familiar. Putting it on my head, I show my friend what it looked like with the jacket._

_"We'll take both!" Feliciano says loudly once he has gotten a full view on me._

_"You sure, Feliciano?" Before I had put on the jacket, I had saw the price tag and it was not cheap. He was already spending a lot on me._

_"You like it, so of course I'm getting it!" says Feliciano. The sales lady just smiles at us, most likely she finds us to be an interesting pair. "Oh and a few of those shirts." he says as he unintentionally pokes me in the chest._

_"Okay then." she says, "If your friend would like to keep wearing them he can, all I need are the tags."_

_Nodding at her, I then remove the tags from the shirt, the jacket, and the hat, before I reach back into the dressing room and grab the white, grey, and another black shirt._

_"These too, please."_

_After Feliciano pays for all my items, we leave the store._

_"So Ludwig, where would you like to go next?" asks Feliciano as he turns to look at my face._

_"Well, I..."I start to say as I rub the back of my head._

_"Go ahead, Ludwig."_

_"The thing is that I am feeling tried and would like to return to the hotel room._

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

Hearing Ludwig say that he is tired, makes me wonder how late in the day it is. Pulling out my cell phone from my pocket, I can see that it is almost dinner time. Man were the time go? I can not believe that I have shopping with Ludwig all day no wonder he is tired. All this social contact must be overwhelming for him.

 

"Well it is late, so we can head back to the hotel." I say

 

"Are you sure? I don't want to ruin your fun." replies Ludwig as he looks down at the sidewalk.

 

Taking his hand into mine, which makes Ludwig lift his head, I say "It's fine. We have done a lot today."

 

Keeping his hand in mine, I lead us back to the hotel. Before we returned to the room, I place an order for some food to be brought to our room.

 

After setting all the bags down on the table, I join Ludwig, who is carefully taking off his new boots, on the bed. "Dinner should be here in a few minutes."

 

"That's great." he answers back as he pulls off his jacket and gently folds it before setting it on the dresser.

 

"Would you like to watch some television while we eat?"

 

"Sure."

 

It doesn't take long for dinner to arrive and it does not take us long to eat it.

 

After moving the plates from the bed, I lay down in the bed next to Ludwig. A few minutes later, he moves his arm from behind me to lay it across my shoulders. I don't know if he did this to get comfortable of if it means something more.

 

Around thirty minutes later, I hear a soft snoring coming from Ludwig. This causes a smile to come to my face. Gently, as I could, I shift Ludwig into a laying position before laying down next to him.

 

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

A grey creature slowly scurries into a small room that is only lit by the moonlight coming through a cloudy window. The figure stops in front of a large chair, where a tall but thin figure sits  with its face looking down at its lap.

 

 _"MaStEr. ThE rUmOrS aRe TrUe."_ the grey creature says.

 

In response to the grey creature's statement, the figure in the chair lifts it's head.

 

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

_Woke up before my friend once again. Feliciano must be use to a different schedule than me. As for me, I must have been more worn out from yesterday activities because the sun is already up._

_Looking down at Feliciano, I could see that his eyes were closed seamlessly while strands of his brown hair hung down in front of his eyes. His mouth was slightly open, but I could not hear a sound of snoring. I had never seen a calm look like that he had on his face._

 

_Suddenly I found my heart pounding a way in my chest. That is when I realized that during my examining of Feliciano, I had moved closer to his face. In fact, I was close enough that I could fell his warm breath, that was escaping from his lips, against mine own. This made me pull away sharply._

 

_Getting out of the bed, I walked into the bathroom, before I punch one of the titled walls. Why do I keep doing thinks like this? Last night I placed my arm around him and then I almost kiss him this morning._

_"Ludwig? Are you okay?" I heard Feliciano call from the other side of the door._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer as I open the door._

_Feliciano is standing in front of me, only in his pajamas bottoms rubbing the sleep from his eyes._

_"Are you sure? You left the bed so quickly that it woke me up."_

_"I'm sorry it just waking up next to you and my actions last night..."_

_"You mean putting your arm around me?"_

_"Yes...I am afraid that I'll seem to needy and you'll want to leave."_

_"Aww Ludwig." Feliciano says before hugging me. "I came to Neuschwanstien Castle, your home, with a purpose and it turned out to be you. So I have no plans on leaving any time soon. And besides I didn't mind last night."_

_"Thank you, Feliciano." I say with a blush as I pull away from the hug. Man I......like Feliciano. I hope nothing gets between us._

_"So after breakfast what would you like to do? We got a whole day a head of us and nothing planned."_

_"Could we just look around Füssen?" I ask since I'm not sure in what activities I want to do. "If that is anything you like to do we can do it too."_

_"It's okay. I don't mind. Besides we pretty much did what I like yesterday. On top of that I got tickets to Venice." Before I could wonder if he would take me with him, Feliciano answers my unspoken question. "and you're coming with me."_

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

After getting we got cleaned up and eating breakfast, we went back out into the town. Since I think that Ludwig had enough interaction with large groups of people and crowed areas, we tried to stick to areas with less people. It worked for the most of the day, except when we got pulled into a tour of Hohenschwangau Castle, which is the castle that Ludwig had often seen form his home.

 

After the tour, we decided to have an early dinner and then go back to the hotel, so we could rest up for our trip tomorrow.

 

"I have to say Hohenschwangau Castle was pretty but not as beautiful as your home." I saying hopes to strike up a conversation. Ludwig had been silent since we had been shown our table and handed a menu.

 

"Yeah, in a way it is sad that only you and me have seen the inside." Ludwig responds as he looks up at me from his menu. "Do you think it might be open to the public now that I am gone?"

 

"Who knows?" I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

 

"Well, I hope so. It would be a shame to waste all that beauty."

 

Hearing this makes me wonder what beautiful creations Ludwig, as Germany, might have made if his country had not been war torn in the past. Maybe there is a hidden talent that I need to help come out.

 

"I wonder what your home is like compared to mine." I hear Ludwig say which pulls me form my thoughts.

 

"Well, the city that my home resides in is remarkable different form Füssen. For starters it doesn't have roads like Füssen, but has canals."

 

"Canals? So you are saying that residents in Venice travel by waterway?"

 

"Well not all of Venice is traveled by canals. In the 19th century, a causeway to the mainland brought the Venezia Santa Luncia railway station to Venice, which is what we will be using in our trip. There is also the Ponte della Liberta road causeway and parking facilities that were built during the 20th century. But beyond the road and the rail land entrances at the north edge of the city, transportation within Venice remains entirely on water or foot.

 

"Wow, that is a lot of information. I am surprised that you remembered all that, Feliciano."

 

Hearing this made me grin behind my menu. I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was because of his past life that I knew what was going on in my home city. Plus it might be hard to explain how I was there at the start of both projects. Luckily for me, the waiter showed up and the subject was forgotten and changed as we ate our meals.

 

After our meal, we headed back to the hotel. From the way Ludwig was acting, I could tell that he was eager to begin our trip tomorrow. I knew this was because he would be seeing another part of the world.

 

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

In the same moon lit room, the tall figure, who has his head hanging down, had remained sitting in the same chair, as when the first creature  that now sat in front of him to the right, had come to him with some interesting news. What ever thought was running through the figures head was interrupted when another grey creature enter the room and took a seat on the floor, to the left, next to the other one.

 

The tall figure slowly raised its head to look at the newly arrived creature. The creature was covered in green oozing holes and scratch marks like something tried to claw and peck it to death.

 

Moving one of its thin branch-like arm, the tall figure made a motion for the cut up creature to speak. _"MaStEr, It Is TrUe. ThEy ArE bAcK."_

 

This seemed not to draw any change in expression on the tall figure. "Iz _th_ at soh, ... _th_ en yoo too fahynd hwich wuhn iz _th ee Boo_ k **kee** -per. Ahy wil pri- **pair ev** -ree-thing els." _(It that so, ... then you two find out which one is the Bookkeeper. I will prepare everything else.)_

 

**_We travel, some of us forever, to seek other states, other lives, other souls.-Anais Nin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: the strange text at the end of this chapter is the speech pattern for the leader of the Steves. It is how you would pronounce the words, in English, when talking to someone. I though it would add effect to his speech by making it more creepy..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long year, Italy and Germany are back together but Germany has no memory of who he or Italy is or of the world. But that might be the least of their worries? Squeal: To Hetaoni: Meine letzte Phantasie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I don't own Hetalia, Hetaoni or any of its characters. This is only fan fiction. Also there is a few thing that I have change from the storyline to fit my ideas for this story. This story is to help me get over a writer's block so please forgive it for its roughness Warning: Past Character Death.
> 
> Thanks to akickofpasta for the following and to otaku no.6040 for the favorite. Also thanks to mewmew1213 for favoriting Hetaoni: Meine letzte Phantasie

**_Railway termini are our gates to the glorious and the unknown. Through them, we pass out into adventure and sunshine to them, alas! we return. -E.M. Forster._ **

 

After what felt like a really good night's sleep, we woke to the alarm, that I had set last night so we did not miss our train. Turning the alarm off, I roll over in the bed to face Ludwig, who had been laying in the bed facing me.

 

"Time for us to get up?" Ludwig asks as his blue eyes lock with mine.

 

"Yes." I answer with a smile. I could see the excitement in his face. Before the events of _the manison_ it was hard for me to read Germany's expressions but now it is very easy to see what Ludwig is thinking. I wonder if this will change as he regains his memories.

 

"Okay then." Ludwig responds as he quickly sits up in the bed.

 

As I watch him stretch his arms and shoulders, I can not help but watch the muscles move under his skin. This makes a blush come to my face.....I would love to get close to Ludwig.

 

"Hey Feliciano," Ludwig calls out as he walks to the bathroom, pulling me from my thoughts, "is it okay for me to use the shower?"

 

"Go ahead, but don't take to long. I still want to use it before we leave for the train station." I answer back as I lean forward to get a better look at my German friend.

 

"I understand." he says before closing the bathroom door.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_When we arrive at the train station, I was surprised by how many different people were in the place. There seemed to be more people than the time I had gotten separated from Feliciano in Füssen._

_"There are a lot of people here." I say as I look around the station._

_"Yeah," Feliciano responds to my comment, "with the sudden warmer weather more people are starting to travel more."_

_This makes me realize the world must be much bigger than what my reading had lead me to believe._

_As we walk through the train station, I try to stay close to my friend because I would hate to get last in this place. That was until I noticed a picture of a strange metal tower, that made me stop to examine it. From what I could tell from the poster is that the tower in another city._

_"Ludwig!" I hear Feliciano call out as he approaches me. "Please don't disappear like that! You had me worried!'_

_"Entschuldigung, Feliciano." I say as I pull my gaze from the poster to focus on him. "I just saw this image and it got my attention. For some reason it looks so familiar."_

_"Maybe you have seen it in a book?" Feliciano questions as he glances to the poster before returning his gaze to me. "It is a real place though. We could visit it after we have settled down at my place."_

_"That would be nice."_

_"Okay, but for now I'm keeping your hand in mine so we don't get separated." Feliciano says as he grabs my hand. "Now let's hurry. We don't want to miss our train."_

_Fighting through the crowds of people, we make it to our platform just as our train pulls up. Watching Feliciano hand our tickets to a member of the train staff, he then leads me to a private compartment._

_Inside the compartment are two padded benches, big enough for one to lay down on if one wanted too. Above the benches are metal racks, where my friend stores our backpacks. The outside wall of the compartment is a large window. Seeing Feliciano plop down on the left bench, I then take a seat on the right bench. A few minutes later the trains starts moving forward._

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

Following its orders, form its leader, the grey creature slips in between the edge of the station platform and the train. Squeezing between the train's wheels, the _Steve_ grabs at the axel and pulls itself into the pipes and wires under the train in hopes of not falling off as the train starts to move forward.

 

As the train starts to exit the end of the station, a Golden Eagle takes flight following the train, unknown to Ludwig, Feliciano, and the _Steve._

 

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

It is fun watching how Ludwig is glued to the window. He seems to enjoy watching the landscape pass by. The first few times the trains stops, Ludwig excitedly stands up, only to sit back down when he notices that I am not moving.

 

"I don't want to seem rude but how much longer do we have before we reach Venice?" Ludwig asks as another town passes by the train's window.

 

"Well, we will not be in Venice until after dinner. " I answer, "I could have gotten a faster train but I am getting a little low on money."

 

"I see."

 

I did not want to tell Ludwig that I could get more money but I was afraid that Austria, my brother, and the other nations are most likely looking for me. I also do not want to leave too many clues until I have had more time with Ludwig.

 

"If you are tired then go ahead and take a nap. I'll woke you up when we get there." I say as I notice the tired look on his face that his excitement from last night must have kept him up.

 

"Okay." Ludwig responds.

 

Removing his jacket, Ludwig then stretches out on the bench before resting his head on the bench arm. It is not long before he falls asleep.

 

I watch him sleep for a few minutes before I get the urge to draw him. I want to preserve the peaceful look on his face. Pulling my backpack down from the rack, I dig through the bag. Finding my sketchbook, I pull it out along with a few pencils. Flipping to a blank page, I start to draw Ludwig.

 

I was so focused on my drawing that I did not realize how much time had passed until I heard the sleepily tone of Ludwig's voice, "What time is it?"

 

"Oh! Hi Ludwig. Enjoyed your nap?" I respond

 

"Yeah." he answers as he stretches and moves to a sitting position. "So what time is it?"

 

Glancing at my phone first, I answer "It is around five. We are about a few hours out of Venice."

 

"So what are we going to do after we get there?"

 

"I thought that we could get some dinner before heading to my house." I answer back as I glance at my sketchbook. "Sadly I don't have any food at my place for it has been sometime since I have lived there."

 

"Why is that?"

 

I know that Ludwig only wants to get to know me better but I am not sure how to answer the question. Do I tell him the truth and most likely scare Ludwig really badly. On the other hand, I could withhold the information until I can tell him at a better time. I settle for telling Ludwig only part of the truth.

 

"The thing is there was this event," I answer trying not to cry. Even with Ludwig now here in front of me, thinking back to that day makes me sad. "that caused me to experience some trauma. I ended up moving into a friend's house in order to get some help."

 

Ludwig does not respond to my answer. I could tell that he would like to question me some more but because of my answer he knows that should not. We remain in silence for a few minutes before Ludwig decides to break the quiet. "So where do you want to eat?"

 

Looking up from my sketchbook, I respond back, "I don't know. Is there anything you like to have?"

 

"For dinner, not really. Anything you want would be find. I do have something that I would like for dessert."

 

"And what would that be?"

 

"I would like to have some chocolate cake."

 

"Chocolate cake...That would be find with me."

 

A small smile does come to Ludwig's face when I agree to his dessert choice.

 

"So what is with the book?" I hear my friend ask when he notices my sketchbook.

 

Oh this is my sketchbook. I use it to draw." I answer "Just a few minutes ago I was drawing you."

 

Flipping the book around, I show Ludwig the picture of him i had been working  on. "What do you think?"

 

"Wow! it looks just like me!" responds Ludwig as he examines my drawing, "You got some talent."

 

Hearing this makes me happy. As Germany, Ludwig enjoyed my art work just as much as he does now. Maybe not as excitedly.

 

"I am glad that you like it, Ludwig."

 

"I am serous. You do have some talent. I wonder if I can draw?"

 

"You'll never know unless you try," I say as I shove my sketchbook and pencils into his hands.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_Having Feliciano shove his art supplies into my hands not only surprises me but also makes me nervous. I am surprised that Feliciano is going to let me use his sketchbook because from the lack of torn out pages that he must take his drawing very serous. As for being nervous, I do not know how good I can draw because I have never tried. On top of that I have no idea what to draw._

_"No need to be nervous." I hear Feliciano say when he notices that I am staring at the blank page of his sketchbook. "Just draw what you want to draw."_

_Still not sure what to draw, I start to sketch a few lines. A few minutes later, I look at my complete drawing to see that I had tried to draw my home from my memory. Compared to Feliciano's art work, my pictures horrible. The dimension of the castle are all wrong and the trees look funny. Shaking my head, I close Feliciano's drawing book._

_"What's wrong?" Feliciano asks me as he watches my actions._

_"I obviously don't have a talent in drawing like you do." I answer._

_"It can't be that bad." replies Feliciano as he grabs the book from me. Flipping to my drawing, Feliciano exams it for a few seconds. "It's not bad for your first try."_

_"Still not as good as your drawings."_

_"Well, I have had lots of practice though. Keep trying and you'll improve."_

_"Thank you, Feliciano. It means a lot to me to hear you say that.. " I respond as I feel a blush come to my face._

_Before Feliciano replies to my comment, we feel the train start to slow down before it comes to a stop._

"Attention passengers, we have reached our final destination. Please make sure you have all of your belongs before exiting the train."

_Pulling our stuff from the racks, Feliciano then grabs my hand and leads me into the train corridor . As we fight with the other passengers, we make our way off the train and I take my first step onto foreign soil._

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

Dropping from the under pipes of the train, the _Steve_ peers over the platform edge in hopes to see its targets. Seeing the two targets head to one of the many exits, the _Steve_ then quickly and quitely slides out from under the train and made a dash to the shadows in hopes to follow them.

 

As Feliciano and Ludwig left the train station, a Golden Eagle, who was perched on one of the many figures that decorated the station, took flight.

 

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

Leading Ludwig through the Venezia Santa Luncia railway station is a lot easier that the station, we used this morning. This is mainly because we are the last stop on the line. Walking out of the station, I can see the excitement in Ludwig. In a way I am also excited because I once again get to show him my city for the first time.

 

"So do we need a boat to get where we are heading?" Ludwig asks as he looks around the street.

 

Looking up at the star filled night sky between the rows of buildings on the sides of the road/canal, seeing how dark it was. I then glanced at my watch to check the time. "No, we can get to the restaurant district on foot. We'll have to hurry if we want to eat somewhere that is not a bar. Besides most of the gondolas are not in use this late."

 

"I see." replies my German friend to my answer, "Why don't you lead the way."

 

"Okay."

 

Grabbing his hand once again, I then lead Ludwig through the alleys and canals of my home.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_Running of the bridges and sidewalks with Feliciano leading the way feels very familiar. Like I have done this before and very often .I wonder if I should bring up these feelings to Feliciano._

_"So where would you like to eat?" asks Feliciano as we around a corner and step into the restaurant district._

_Looking at all the restaurant names, I start to feel a little overwhelmed. Back at my home, my guardian made my food and since I never met_ him _I never had to chose what I wanted to eat._

_"Um... why don't you pick. I have no idea what would be a good place." I answer._

_"Okay." responds Feliciano with a smile. "Let's go here."_

 

_Leading me by the hand, Feliciano takes me into one of the many restaurants. It does not take long for us to get seated and for us to get our meal._

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

After paying for our meal, I take Ludwig back outside. Once we are back on the streets, I begin to lead us to my house.

 

It has been little over a year since the last time I was at my Venice home. I do wonder what condition it is in. Hopefully, Romano has checked in on the place once in awhile. I also hope that it will not be too embarrassing when I show it to Ludwig.

 

"Something wrong?" Ludwig asks suddenly. he must have noticed my look of concentration.

 

"No....Well nothing major. I was wondering about the state of my home." I answer, "I am hoping that it will not look to bad when we get there."

 

"Well, you did tell me that you had been away from it for some time, so I'll not judge." Hearing this does make me smile until Ludwig asks his next question. "So why did you move away? From what I have seen so far of this place it is beautiful."

 

Pausing in my walk, I think how I should answer this question. From what I have shared with Ludwig, he would like to know more but has not asked until now because he does not want to push me.

 

"About a year ago, someone very close and important to me died in front of me . I don't want to go into the details on how he died but his death had a devastating affect on me. I had to move in with a friend for my health and safety." I explain as I look down at the ground.

 

"I shouldn't have asked." I hear Ludwig say quitely, "I'm sorry."

 

"No it is fine. I rather share my story than have you wondering."

 

"So what was your friend like? If you don't mind that is."

 

"Well he was excessively serious, always following the rules and regulations. He was quite strong and brave. But he always  was kind to me and helped me when I needed it." I answer as I start walking again.

 

"He sounded like a nice person. Wish I could have met him. I wonder if we would have gotten a long."

 

"I bet you both would have gotten along just fine."

 

Walking a few more meters, we then stop in front of my house. My home is a two story building painted in blue, that has faded due to exposure to the elements. The few garden trays that hang from my windows have also faded in color and the plants that fill them are over grown and wild.

 

Looking at it for a few minutes, I then glance at Ludwig, who is examining my home. "So what do you think?"

 

"I told you that I will not judge." answer Ludwig, "But if you want mine opinion, I think it is nice."

 

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem to small?"

 

"Compared to Neuschwanstien Castle, it is small. But the castle always felt big, cold and empty to me. Your home on the other hand looks very warm and inviting."

 

"Thank you." I say with a smile, "why don't we go inside."

 

Pulling out my keys out of my pocket, I unlock my front door. Stepping into my home, I can see that there is a fine layer of dust covering everything. It is not as thick as I thought it would be which shows that someone has been by recently, most likely my brother. Hearing a faint yawn, I turn to face Ludwig, who had followed me in.

 

"I would love to take a tour of your home, Feliciano, but I am so tired." Ludwig says as he tries to cover up another yawn.

 

I can understand what he means. The train and dinner has made it really late in the evening. Now that he  has mention it I am also tired.

 

"I am also feeling sleepily." I respond back. "Why don't I show you where the bedrooms are."

 

Taking a hold of my suitcase and Ludwig taking his case, I then escort him upstairs.

 

"This can be your room." I say as I open a door across the hall from my room. this is the same bedroom that Ludwig, when he was Germany, stayed in before _the manison._ I, of course, have removed all the items that Germany had left behind.

 

Watching him walk into the room, I see him look around th room. The room is really simple with a two person bed, a dark brown dresser and nightstand, a cheap metal and particle board desk that sits in a corner. (Germany had brought it so he have a place for his laptop if some work need to be done.)

 

"Is it okay?" I ask, "I can show you to a different room if you want."

 

"No," he answers, "this room is fine. It's just...."

 

Noticing the pause, I ask "Just what?"

 

"The thing is this place feels familiar. Like I have been here before."

 

Hearing this makes me worry. I know that I can't keep Ludwig's other life a secret forever. Especially when he meets other nations like his brother or mine. But I am not sure if I should be the one to tell him. Should I sit Ludwig down and flat out tell him everything or should I explain things to him as his memories come back?

 

"Feliciano, are you okay? You seemed to have zoned out there." I hear Ludwig ask pulling me from my thoughts.

 

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." I answer, "It's getting late. We should go to bed."

 

"Yeah." Ludwig responds as he heads to the bed, "See you in the morning, Feliciano."

 

"Good night, Ludwig." I reply  back as I head to my own room.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_It is late in the evening, when I am woken to the sound of thunder. It is not the first time a thunderstorm has woken me up. It is just the thunder sounds so much closer than when it would echo through the empty halls of my castle home. Rolling over in my bed, I listen to the storm and try to go back to sleep. That was until I heard my bedroom door open._

_"Ludwig?" I hear Feliciano call out into the darkness, a hint of fear in his voice._

_"Yes, Feliciano?" I answer raising my head from my pillow._

_" I am sorry if I woke you."_

_"No, you didn't. The storm had already woken me."_

_"Yeah, well the storm is going really bad outside, so I was wondering if I could spend the night with you?"_

_Shortly after Feliciano request was made, there was a big flash of lighting followed by a large bang of thunder which made Feliciano jump out of his skin. This made me wonder what event had made my friend so scared of thunderstorms. I did not like seeing my friend like this._

_"Come here." I say with a smile even though I am pretty sure my friend can not see it._

_Scooting over in the bed, I watch Feliciano scamper across the floor before hopping onto my bed._

_"Thank you so much Ludwig."_

_"After all that you have done for me it is the least I could do."_

_Feeling the bed move a little as my friend squirm around as he got comfortable, I then rolled over to face Feliciano._

_"Good night, Feliciano."_

_"Night, Ludwig." Feliciano responds as he moves closer to me before wrapping his arms around me. This action may have been innocent but it caused images to flash before my eyes:_

I am laying in a two person bed in a room that is much bigger than the room that Feliciano gave me. It is so quite that I can hear the wind moving around outside. All seems peaceful until there is a tug on the blanket that covers me.

 

Quickly I lash out and grab the person above me. Throwing him onto the bed, I then point a gun, that I have pulled from somewhere in the bed. This went I realize that it is Feliciano. Feliciano only looks at the gun before freaking out. The memory (I think) then ends there.

 

_Why did I pull a gun on Feliciano? We are friends. he has never done anything to make me not trust him. Where we enemies in another life?_

_On the other hand what does the memory mean? I mean Feliciano has shown up in my dreams. Quite often in fact, but this last collection of images, must be a memory because they were a lot clearer than any of my dreams. I will need to talk to Feliciano about this in the morning._

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

Woke to a bright sunny morning which is nice compared to the intense storm of last night. I can even see the clear blue sky. This makes me very happy.

 

Glancing to Ludwig, I can see that he is still in a deep sleep. This reminds me of the morning I woke up from having a dream about Grandpa Rome and found Germany still asleep. I was so excited that I called Japan to tell him the news. Which reminds me that sometime in the near future I will have to let Japan and the other nations know about Ludwig.

 

Thinking about all this was starting to make  me depress, which is not a good thing since I want to show Ludwig around my country. Maybe this will help him uncover some of his memories.

 

Slowly and carefully, I slid out of the bed, making sure not to wake up Ludwig. Heading downstairs, I walking into the kitchen. I then open my pantry to see what has not gone bad. Turns out that besides some uncooked pasta noodles, flour, a few drink mixes, sugar, and some unopened bottles of spices, I am neither out of it or it has gone bad. This will not do for breakfast.

 

Quitely going back upstairs, I go into my room and got dressed. I then pull on a pair of boots and grab my wallet. Heading back downstairs, I quickly write Ludwig a note to let him know that I have gone out, in case he wakes up. Opening the front door, I step onto the street.

 

It has been sometime since I have walked the streets/canals of Venice. In a way I am glad to see that the city is doing well even though Romano is now in charge.

 

Walking into a nearby bakery, I look at the freshly baked selection. It takes me a few minutes to select a few cannoli, zeppole, and pandoros. I know these are sweeter than what Ludwig may be use too, but I want him to try some stuff from my country.

 

Paying for my choices, I then headed back to my home. I am a little surprised when I return home to find Ludwig still asleep. The trip from yesterday must have worn him out more than I had thought.

 

Walking back into my kitchen, I place the bag of pastries on the counter. I then open the bag and select one of the pastries, wondering if I should wake Ludwig or let him sleep. Unfortunately, I do not get to make a choice because someone starts to pound on my front door. As I walk to the door, I heard a familiar voice call out. "Feliciano! Are you home? Please open the door!"

 

From the tone of his voice, I could tell that Romano was very worried. I did not think twice about opening the door.

 

"Thank God!" Romano says as he embraces me in a hug, which I return.

 

Pulling away from me , my brother looks me over before saying, "Where have you been? Why did you just disappeared?"

 

"Well...I.." I try to answer.

 

"Don't you know how worried you made me and the other nations. We thought you might had finally committed suicide." he interrupts me, but I could tell from the look in his eyes that Romano was trying to not cry.

 

"I'm sorry, Romano. I didn't mean to make you worry so badly."

 

"Then why did you disappear? You seemed like you were getting better."

 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

 

"Try me." Romano says as he walks pass me and into my home.

 

"The thing is..." I try to explain once again, only to be interrupted again but not by my brother but by Ludwig, who must have been woken by Romano's and mine conversation.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_I woke to the sound of something or someone thumping on Feliciano's house. Hearing the sound again, I sit up in my bed which made me notice that my Italien friend had already woken and made his way downstairs. Hearing the sound a third time, I then threw off the covers to find the source of the thumping. Before, I could leave the room though i heard the turn of a lock and the sound of the front door opening. The sound was followed by Feliciano talking to someone that sounded similar to my friend but in a slightly deeper tone and with a sadness to it._

_For a few minutes, I try to listen to the conversation going on the lower floor, as I debated with myself on wither I should go downstairs. Sadly my curiosity won the fight, so I got up out of bed._

_Pulling off my pajamas, I slip on a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, both that Feliciano had brought for me when we were still in Füssen. I then glanced into the mirror that hanged from the closet to see how bad my hair was, which I quickly fixed._

_Opening the bedroom door, I then walked down the hall to the stairs. When i got to the stairs, I started to walk down them which made the conversation at the stop._

_Looking towards the bottom of the flight of stairs, I could see Feliciano, who had a look of worry and another male. The second male looked similar to my friend, like he maybe related to Feliciano._

_The man stood there blinking his light green eyes a few time before exploding. "Che cazzo di inferno?!"_ (What the fucking hell?!)

_Pointing a finger at me, the man continued to yell. "What is going on Veneziano?!" (That name again) How in the hell is potato bastard here?! I was told that you watched him die! And by you no less!"_

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

Before I could explain to Romano the events that led to _Germany_ standing on my staircase, my brother dashes up the steps to where Ludwig is standing.

 

Jabbing Ludwig in the chest, Romano Italy continued his raving "And who do you think you are you dumbass potato head! I don't know..."

 

"Excuse me..." Ludwig, with a confused look on his face, interrupts my brother, "but who are you?"

 

This only seems to make Romano even more angry at Ludwig. "Don't you play dumb, _che palle_! (What balls: From Hetalia Volume 1. That sucks:  Google Translate) First you capture my brother during the First World War. Then you force him to be your ally for the Second World War, which could have ended badly for him if I had not made his safety part of the agreement to me joining the Allies. Then you make Veneziano depress, which made me depress, when you ignore him during the Cold War. And when things are stating to look good, you have to go and die in front of Veneziano, without trying to find another way, causing my brother to fall into a deep state of depression. Now you think you can just waltz out of the blue and every little thing will be just fine."

 

I am not sure if it was Romano's jabbing Ludwig in the chest or Romano's rant but Ludwig suddenly freezes in place. Hoping  that Romano has not broken Ludwig, I cautiously ask " Ludwig? Are you okay?"

 

Ludwig only answers with one word _"Schnurrbart?"_ before falling forward onto my brother.

 

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

Sinking further into the bushes that decorated the small yard of Italy's neighbor's yard, the _Steve_ watched the Italian's house. He would have sneaked into the nation's home if it was not for the Golden Eagle that kept circling the house from the sky. The _Steve_ did remember well what the eagle had done to the other _Steve._ For now it would have to wait and see.

 

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

Biting in to one of my pasties, I could tell that Romano was trying to collect his nerves before talking to me about the elephant in the room.

 

A few minutes earlier Romano had gave my German friend the first degree. This had caused Ludwig to pass out, which caused him to fall into my brother. Sadly my brother could not support the sudden extra weight and both came crashing down my stairs. Luckily for Romano, he only got a few bumps which are going to form some nice burses, but Ludwig still remained passed out.

 

With no augments from Romano, we move the passed out German to my sofa. After making sure that Ludwig was comfortable we headed to the kitchen where I find myself in the current situation.

 

Finishing his pastry, Romano then whipped his mouth before asking "So what is going on? Where did _Germany_ come from and why does he clam not to know me?"

 

"Well it is a very interesting story," I answer, "but it mainly started with a dream....(Please read **_Hetaoni:_** **_Meine letzte Phantasie,_** for the full story)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_I awoke to finding myself on Feliciano's sofa with no clue on how I got there. After a little thinking I determine that Feliciano and his brother (the other man aid that Feliciano was his brother) had moved me to the sofa._

_Thinking of Feliciano's brother just brought my mind to what he had said First World War? Second World War? Cold War? Why does these wars sound so familiar? How is Feliciano and his brother involved in these wars? I need some answers._

_Getting up slowly, so the room will not spin, I decide to look for a library, like the one in my castle home, to find some answers.  As I search the first floor, I pass by the kitchen, where I can hear Feliciano and his brother talking. Deciding that I do not want a repeat what happen on the stairs, I head to the second floor. After opening and closing the doors to a few rooms, I found Feliciano's library. looking over the titles books in a bookcase of barely read books, I find the few non-fiction books that Feliciano owns._

_Pulling one of the books from a collection that said World History, I use its index to look up the wars that Feliciano's brother had mentioned. Pulling these books from the collection on the selves, I open to the fist one and began to read...._

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

"So that is what happen." I say as I finish my story.

 

"So let me get this straight. The _original Germany_ did die at the manison." Said Romano.

 

"Si." I answer sadly. I did not want to be reminded of that place.

 

"And the _Germany_ in the other room is the reincarnation of Germany but goes by the name of Ludwig, which is the name Germany used in the manison."

 

"Si."

 

"So after you found him, you brought him here and that is where I come in."

 

"Si."

 

"Okay, I think I got everything now. My only question is why didn't you tell me about any of this?"

 

Looking down at the counter, I answer "Would you have believed me if I had told you?"

 

"Sorry but given your condition at the time, I would have not." answer Romano. "I do have another question though."

 

"Okay?..."

 

"Ludwig...Is his own person and if so do we have the right to be involved in his life?"

 

"Well, the thing is that Ludwig has shown signs of remembering events from the past. Like one time he mentioned that in a dream he found me in a crate." I answer.

 

"Of course he would remember that. " says Romano as he rolls his eyes.

 

"Anyway, I think that Germany is still alive, just hidden inside of Ludwig."

 

"If you say so. I just don't know if it is right to make _Ludwig_ into Germany."

 

"I know but if Germany is inside Ludwig shouldn't we try to help him."

 

Just then we hear a thud above our heads. Looking up at the ceiling and then at each other. We then run form the kitchen and into the living room. When we see that Ludwig is not on the sofa, we then head upstairs.

 

Reaching the top of the stairs, we saw that the door to my library was ajar. That must be where Ludwig had wonder off too. Running down the hall we enter the library to find Ludwig on the floor.

 

Ludwig is setting on the floor with his hands holding his head. His legs are pulled up close to himself.

 

"Ludwig? Are you okay?" I ask as I approach him before kneeling down next to him. "We heard you fall down."

 

"The books......All that history....." Ludwig said his voice in a shaking tone.

 

With a confused look on his face, Romano mouths "What is he talking about?"

 

"The first war was a hundred years ago." says Ludwig as he lifts his head up to gaze at my brother and me. "How could you both still be alive? My pervious readings say that the average male life expectantly is around eighty. Who or what are you?" Then there was a small pause in Ludwig's questioning then he continued "Or better yet who am I?"

 

"Well, it is hard to explain." answer Romano as he approach us. He must have noticed the true confusion on Ludwig's face for the expression on his face had soften. "I'm Lovino by the way. You must have already figured out that I'm Feliciano's brother."

 

"Nice to meet you, Lovino." responds Ludwig as he sticks out his hand to Romano. Taking the offered hand Romano shook it.

 

"So what do you mean by it is hard to explain?" Ludwig asks after getting his hand back not removing his gaze from my brother.

 

Pausing for a few minutes, Romano gather his thoughts before answering. "The reason that my brother and I have lived so long and been through so much history is because we are the personification of nation of Italy."

 

"Italy?" Ludwig says with even more confused look on his face.

 

"Yeah, Feliciano," Romano says as he points to me, "is the northern half," then pointing to himself "and I am the southern half."

 

"Is it true?" Asks Ludwig as he turns his gaze to me.

 

"Yes." I answer.

 

"So what does that make me?"

 

"Well... I believe that you maybe a reincarnation of another country. We just don't know which one yet."

 

"But I was in Neuschwanstien which is in Germany."

 

"True, but Germany has a representative."

 

"I see..." Ludwig responds with a look of deep thought.

 

"Ludwig is everything okay?" I ask

 

"Yeah." he answers as he stands up. "What you told me is a lot to process."

 

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I just had no idea on how." I say looking down at the floor.

 

"Feliciano," Ludwig says, pulling my gaze from the floor to his face. "I'm not angry at you. I just got a lot of thinking and I would like to be alone while I do this."

 

"We understand." says my brother, "We'll call you when lunch is ready."

 

"Okay." replies Ludwig as he leaves the library and returns to his room.

 

Romano and I remain setting on the floor for a few minutes before Romano said "Come now, we should start on lunch."

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_What Lovino and Feliciano told me back in the library is too much to accept. Living embodiments of countries! Seem like some form a legend and what about me? I must be basically immortal. Will I live as long as the two brothers? I do know that I can get hurt, because I remember pain I had felt while stuck at the castle._

_"This is too much." I say out loud to break the quietness of my room before I flop backwards on to the bed, which I had been setting on, to stare up at the ceiling. I tried  not to think of anything as I stared into the blank whiteness of Feliciano's ceiling but my thoughts kept wondering over to my Italian friend. When I saw him upset in the library my heart clenched. I had to let Feliciano know that I was not upset at him. In fact I wanted to lean in and hug him just to change his mood. Maybe even..............._

_Rolling on to my side, I tried to banish those strange thoughts. Do I even have the right to be thinking this way? Hearing my stomach growl, I let out a sigh before wondering how much longer it would be before they called me for lunch. I do hope that my actions did not discourage them from talking to me. Looking around the room, as I decide wither if I should head downstairs on my own or not, I notice something laying under the dresser._

_Getting up, I cross the room moving towards the dresser before kneeling down in front of it. Reaching under it I pull out the object, which turns out to be a red cover book with yellowed pages. The front of the book looks like something at one time was stamped on it but I can not make out what it says. Judging from the lack of dust on the book compared to the collection of dust and dust bunnies under the dresser (I need to talk to Feliciano about) it had not been there long._

_"Ludwig." I hear Feliciano call from below, "lunch is ready. Come join us."_

_I guess that answers my question on whether they still want to talk to me._

_Deciding that the red book could wait I place it on the top of the dresser, as I pick myself up off the floor. I will show it to Feliciano later._

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

Walking into the kitchen, I wonder what we are going to make for lunch. As I recall I had brought the pastries because there was nothing food wise in my place.

 

"I hate to be a wet blanket but besides pastries, I don't have any food." I say to my brother.

 

"I thought so." replies Romano, "That is why I brought some stuff over. It is in the brown paper bag by the stairs."

 

Looking out of the kitchen, I noticed the bag sitting next to my front door. I must have been in a slight state of shock not to notice that Romano had brought it in with him.

 

"Well, go grab it." Romano tells me in a slight demanding tone.

 

Running to my front door, I grab the bag and then raced back into the kitchen.

 

"So what are we going to make?" I ask as I pull out some garlic, a bottle of olive oil, a container of black pepper, and a container of slat.

 

Pulling out a baking sheet, a food processor and a cheese cutter, Romano answers, "We're  going to make Mozzarella and Spinach Pesto Melts. We are going to show your friend that there is more to Italien cuisine than just pasta."

 

"What is wrong with pasta?"

 

"Nothing, but unlike you I like to eat other things."

 

Walking over to my stove, I turn on the boiler, to get it to heat up since my stove is so old. But since it has not broken once since I got it installed, I could not see getting replaced.

 

"So why did you tell Ludwig that Germany has a representative. Prussia is only the active representative and would most likely be willing to help Ludwig until he got the hang of running a nation again." says my brother.

 

"I didn't want to overwhelm him. You saw the shock on his face when he was told about us. Image how he would have responded if we told him that he has a whole country to look after? Besides I think Prussia is doing a pretty good job."

 

Turning from my stove to look at my brother, I watch him place some spinach, Parmigino-Reggiano, pine nuts, lemon juice, 1/2tsp of slat, and 1/4 tsp of pepper into the food processor before turning it on to chop up the items. While the motor was still running , he then drizzle in the olive oil making a smooth, creamy pesto.

 

"I think I understand your reasoning, but one day soon you'll need to introduce him to Prussia. Ludwig needs to met his brother and Prussia needs to know that _Germany_ has returned."

 

"I know." I says as I place some bread on a baking sheet and stick it into the oven to quickly toast them. "maybe I could do  that after Ludwig gains more memories or remembers Prussia."

 

Watching me pull the bread from the oven and rub some of the garlic onto the bread, Romano says, "Seems reasonable, I won' tell anyone unless I think it is for the best."

 

"Thank you, Romano." I say happily, glad that my brother is so willing to trust me.

 

"You're welcome. Now let's finish this. I'm getting hungry."

 

Nodding to my brother, I grab the pesto and spread it over the bread. I then arrange some thinly sliced mozzarella over the pesto, top it with some chopped Kalamato olives and broil it for three minutes.

 

Once the Pesto melts were done, I pulled them from the oven. Setting them on top of the stove to cool a little, I went to the bottom of the stairs to call for Ludwig. "Ludwig, lunch is ready. Come join us."

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_The meal that the Italien brothers had made was very delicious. I wonder if there are more meals like this in Italy._

_Anyway after the meal, Lovino and Feliciano explained to me in more detail on what a country representative does. Seem like a lot of complex stuff that I don't understand. I do hope that when I find out which nation I am there is someone that will help me._

_After our conversation and lunch, Lovino did make a few phone calls to some other nations to let them know that he had found Feliciano. From what I over heard quite a few nations were worried about the disappearance of Feliciano. Why do I get the feeling something really terrible had happen in Feliciano's past. Eventually Lovino convince every one that Feliciano was okay and he only wanted to be alone at his own home._

_"Okay, I have talked to everyone. I have not told anyone about Ludwig. So you got a few weeks before having reveal him to others." Lovino says as he turns off his phone and pockets it._

_"Thank you, brother." responds my friend , as I just nod._

_"Yeah, yeah. Just don't say I never do anything for you." replies Lovino._

_"So, will you be staying for dinner?"_

_"Sorry but no, I got to be heading back to Rome, so I'll be going now."_

_"Okay, bye then Lovino." Feliciano say a with a slight sad tone._

_"Bye Lovino. It was nice to met you even if we started off on the wrong foot." I say._

_Hearing this brings a small smile to Lovino's face. "Same here, Ludwig. Now both of you stay out of trouble."_

_Nodding at Feliciano's brother's comment, we then watch him exit the house before hearing Lovino walk down the street._

_"So besides dinner, is there anything else you like to do?" asks my friend_

_"Nothing in mind, but I do have a question though." I answer._

_"If you have a question, you could have asked it during the conversation with Lovino." responds Feliciano._

_"I know but this is a question concerning your brother. I didn't want to ask them in front of Lovino."_

_"I see... then ask away."_

_"Well, when your brother_ attacked _me on the stairs, I was wonder why?"_

_"Remember the friend I told you about?"_

_"The one that died?"_

_Yeah...Well, to Lovino you must have looked very similar to him that Lovino thought you were him."_

_"Okay, I understand."_

_"...Yeah..." I hear Feliciano says sadly._

_Now I hate to see Feliciano in this state. My friend should be happy, not  living in the past. So I grab his hand, "Before dinner, why don't you show me Venice in more detail."_

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

The _Steve_ woke with a startle when the bush around it started to move. Earlier the creature had watched the brother of one of the nations, it was following, leave and then the two nations leave. Since the bird followed them, the _Steve_  decided to stay in its hiding spot. The bush continue to move, as the _Steve_ took a fighting stance. Before it could attack two more _Steves_ came into view.

 

_"MaStEr Is GeTtInG ImPaTiEnT. He WaNtS To InFoRmAtIoN."_ says one of the new _Steves_

 

_"I KnOw, BuT I HaVe YeT To DeTeRmInE WhIcH OnE Is ThE BoOkEePeR."_ said the bush hiding _Steve._

 

_"ThEn WhY DoN't We FoRcE ThE BoOkEePeR's HaNd."_ said the second new _Steve._

 

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

_As it got dark, Feliciano and I returned home. It was fun having my friend show me around his home. Doing this seemed to cheer him up which make me glad. I have a feeling that Feliciano has been sad for far to long before he found me._

 

_Anyway since it had been a long day, we decide to go to bed a little early. That was when I remembered the red book, I had found earlier._

_"Hey, Feliciano?" I call out as I step out into the hallway still in my street outfit._

_"Yes, Ludwig." Feliciano answers coming out of his bathroom almost dressed expect he was missing his shoes_

_"Do you know anything about this book?" I ask as I hold up my finding for my Italien friend to see._

_My answer was a look of horror on Feliciano's face before he screams **"Drop It! Drop It Now!"**_

_"Why?" I try to ask but Feliciano only screams louder, **"Drop It! Darn it! Drop It !"**_

_Seeing that the book was only causing fear in Feliciano, I drop the book like it was a hot coal. This seemed to calm Feliciano down a little but I could have sworn that I heard him say "I thought that I was free from this cursed book."_

_Before I could question my friend on his actions, the sound of window glass shattering came from downstairs followed by the sound of sharp nails on Feliciano's wooden floor._

**_“The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown”- H.P. Lovecraft_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names Germany uses and who they are:  
> Ludwig: himself (Germany)  
> Feliciano: Italy  
> Lovino: Romano Italy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I don't own Hetalia, Hetaoni or any of its characters. This is only fan fiction. Also there is a few thing that I have change from the storyline to fit my ideas for this story. This story is to help me get over a writer's block so please forgive it for its roughness Warning: Past Character Death.
> 
> Thanks to Einsam-Schatten for the favorite of this story and some of my other stories. Thanks to italyargo for the following. Thanks to the guest for the kudos on this story and Hetaoni: ThE DaRk ClOcK HaNdS and Hetaoni: Meine letzte Phantasie. And a special thanks the guest (Silvia fox) for your comment on Hetaoni: Meine letzte Phantasie. It made my day to know that someone really enjoys my writing. Thanks to Xmilerunnerxt for the kudos on Hetaoni: ThE DaRk ClOcK HaNdS

**_Words are pale shadows of forgotten names. As names have power, words have power. Words can light fires in the minds of men. Words can wring tears from the hardest hearts.- Patrick Rothfuss, The Name of the Wind (The Kingkiller Chronicle, #1)_ **

 

"What the hell was that?" I hear Ludwig ask, in a whisper as he turns around to face the top of my stairs.

 

"I...I don't know." I answer quietly as I try to gather my nerves.

 

First, Ludwig finds that cursed red book with it's yellowed pages, form the mansion. And now something has invaded my home. Could it be just a large bird or worse a _Steve?_

 

"What should we do?" Ludwig whispers as he looks over his shoulders at me.

 

"I..I don't know." I say quietly again as I step back,. So much for being brave.

 

We then hear the sound of sharp claws on my wooden floor.

 

In a hush tone, Ludwig says "I think it headed to the kitchen. I'm going to see if I can get a look at it."

 

Before what my friend had said registers, Ludwig is already down the stairs. With my heart pounding like a bass drum in my chest, I quitely run to the top of the stairs and look down into the darkness filling the first floor of my house.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_Silently as I can, I step off the last step of the staircase and onto the wooden floor. As I sneak across the floor I enter the living room, where I see the destroyed window, its white curtains blowing gracefully in the cold evening wind. Broken pieces of glass sparkle with the light from the street litter the floor._

_Hearing the sound of a steel pot fall to the floor, I quitely tip toe to the closed kitchen door. Pushing it open, just enough to look in, I see three creatures gathered in front of Feliciano's stove. Pulling away from the door, I quickly head back up stairs, where a panic stricken Feliciano waits for me._

_"Ludwig!" Feliciano says happily when he sees me, tears starting to form in his eyes._

_"I'm okay, Feliciano." I say as I embrace him in a hug._

_"So what did you see?" he asks in a mumbled voice as he speaks into my shoulder._

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

_"Try me."_

_"Well.... what I saw was humanoid in appearance...They had grey-colored shin, with arms longer than their legs. Their heads were large and lacked ears,...but what got to me was the large opaque black eyes that seem to lack an iris or pupil._

_Hearing this causes my friend to pull away from me. Looking at his face I can see the fear in his eyes. "Did they see you?"_

_"No, but I can't be one hundred percent sure."_

_"That's okay." he responds before taking a quick look down the stairs. "We need to leave and soon."_

_"Should I gather some clothes?"_

_"Yes, I don't know how long we will be gone."_

_Watching Feliciano walk into his room, I then walk into my room. I then quickly pull on my shoes before gathering my few outfits and stuff them into a bag. I then walk back to Feliciano's room. As I walk down the hall, I notice the red book is still laying on the floor. Even though Feliciano has shown a great hatred to it, I for some reason I dislike the idea of a book laying on the floor like that. Picking it up, I step into Feliciano's room._

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

Grabbing some clothes, I quickly shove them into a bag before grabbing my cell phone. As I pull up my brother's number, I hear my door open and Ludwig walks in. Hitting the call button, I try to contact Romano , but all I get is a dial tone.

 

"I'm ready." says Ludwig.

 

"Good, because it looks like we are on our own." I respond.

 

"I understand, but how are going to escape? I might have been able to get a look at our intruder but I don't think together we will be able to pass them."

 

"Well, the back room on this floor has a window that we could reach the drain pipe. We could use it to get down to the street. From there we could get some help."

 

"Sounds like a plan." Ludwig responds with a nod.

 

Just then we hear a door downstairs slam open, followed by the sound of clawed feet on the wooden floor.

 

"They're coming!" I say in a state of panic.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_As fast as I can I move to the bedroom door. I barely get it locked before one of those creatures slam into the door. How they know where we are makes me afraid._

_Pushing against the door when I feel another slam against it, I look at Feliciano, who is trying to make a rope out of the bed sheets. "What the hell are those things and what do they want with us?"_

_"They're_ Steves!" _Feliciano answers. I can see the fear in his eyes even though he continues his task._

_"_ Steves? _" I ask in confusion._

_"Little over a year ago, some friends my brother and I ended up in a haunted manison. The place was full of these monsters, that we later dub_ Steve. _The_ Steves _chased and attacked us through out our entrapment. They are...."_

_Noticing the tears on Feliciano's face, I wanted to comfort him but another slam on the door keeps me in place, so I say "What happened?'_

_"The_ Steves _are the cause of the death of my best friend."_

_Hearing this causes images to flash in front of my eyes. Some contain images of a manison surrounded by dead trees, to a blood covered Feliciano in a bed, to a black pillar slowly increasing in size. There is also an image of Feliciano and me sitting around a table with other people, I assume they are the friends that Feliciano mentioned. For some reason though the silver hair person stands out the most._

_Feeling another slam and the sound of wood cracking I am pulled from my thoughts. They are going to get in. Knowing this I scan the room looking for a weapon or something to use like a weapon, but I come up with nothing but the bedposts._

_Suddenly, I am thrown across the room as the bedroom door explodes. Looking up from my place against the bed, where I had landed, I see the creatures trying to force their way into the room at the same time._

_"Feliciano! Get out of here!" I yell as I quickly jump to my feet but Feliciano is in such a scared state that he just remains frozen. Seeing this makes me realize that I am going to have to protect him._

_Grabbing one of the bedposts to Feliciano's bed, I rip it off before swinging at the first_ Steve _to enter the room. Getting in between the_ Steves _and Feliciano. Sending another_ Steve _flying back to the door, I call out to my friend again, "Feliciano! Snap out of it! You need to get out of here!"_

_Sadly one of the_ Steves _makes it past me. As it reaches out its clawed hand, Feliciano lets out a scream and falls onto the bed._

_"Get away from me!" I hear Feliciano scream._

_"NO! Not again!" I cry out for some reason as the_ Steve _climbs onto the bed as it follows Feliciano._

_Dropping the bedpost, I grab the_ Steve _and pull it away from my friend. Unfortunately for me the creature rotates in my arms before it digs its black claws into my shoulders._

_"Ludwig!" Feliciano calls out to me when he sees the blood the monster draws from me._

_A bright light then comes from the middle bed, around where Feliciano's left hand rests. This is followed by the sounds of pages turning._

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

Looking down at my left hand I can see that the cursed red book, how did it even get into my bed yet alone my bed, has opened to a random page.

 

_"ThE BoOkKeEpEr! We FoUnD HiM!"_ I hear one of the _Steves_ calls out but I am to busy focusing on the words appearing on the page:

 

_Take up this sword_

_That I give to you_

_And fight for what_

_Is important to you_

_Wither it be a_

_Place or a person._

_Fight!_

_And never give up!_

A bright light then starts to fill the room. Looking up from the book, I see a bright white light forming in Ludwig's hands. Ludwig just looks at his hands for a few seconds before moving his hands in a clapping motion.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_When I bring the energy that is forming in my hands together most of the power moves upward and a little moves downward. This causes the light, the energy gives off, to become brighter, which causes the_ Steves _to jump and freeze in place._

_The energy then slowly starts to take form and start to solidly. I quickly recognize the shape, it is a sword._

_The sword has a circle pommel with a black cross outline in silver, in the middle of it. The grip of my weapon have a vine like weave with two circles: one containing the same cross from the pommel and the other circle has an bear, that is on its hind legs, in it. The guard continues with the vine like weave with a large circle in the middle with a eagle in it. On the left end of the guard is a shield shape with a star surrounded by branches from a tree and a ribbon at the base. On the right end of the guard is another shield shape with what looks like two people holding another smaller shield. The blade has a black vine like weave with the weave wrapping around two black crosses (like the one in the pommel.)_

_The surprise of the appearance of my sword only lasts for a few seconds before one of the_ Steves _(the one that I assume when through the window first)_ sta _rts to make hissing noise. The_ Steve _then launches itself at me. Swinging the blade, like I have always wield it, I succeed at slicing the monster across the chest. This causes the other two monsters to attack me. In return I kick one, the window glass cut one, in the chest way and somehow stab the other one in one of its black eyes. Swinging my sword at the three monsters again and again, not caring if I hit them or not I slow drive them from Feliciano._

_"Feliciano!" I shout over the snarls and hisses of the_ Steves. _"Get out of here!"_

_Hearing my demand Feliciano moved from his bed to the bedroom door. "What about you?"_

_"I'll be right behind you."_

_Watching the_ Steves _with one eye, I watch my friend leave the room. Slicing at the_ Steves _a few more times, I then quickly leave the room. Slamming the door hard as I could so it would be enough to jam it, in hopes to slow down the monsters in the bedroom. I then call out for my friend, "Feliciano?! Where are you?!"_

_"I'm in here!" I hear Feliciano yell. Turning to the source of my friends voice, I see that it is coming from a room at the end of the hall. I then run to the door and open it._

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

Seeing my friend, Ludwig, enter, sword in hand, into the room unharmed brings a slight relief to me. The sword must have been as much as a shock to the _Steves_ as it was to my German friend and me.

 

"Thank God you are okay." I say as I embrace Ludwig.

 

"Same here." he says as he returns the embrace with his free arm. "So how are we going to escape now?"

 

Pulling from the hug, even though I do not want to leave the safe feeling that Ludwig's arms bring me, I move to the far wall of the room that contains a window. "Well, there is a drainpipe just outside this window. We could use it to climb down to the street. From there we could go somewhere safe."

 

Walking over to the window, Ludwig looks out of it to exam the drainpipe, I was talking about. "I am not sure if it will hold our combine weight but it will have to do. We don't have much time."

 

Hearing this makes me notice how serious Ludwig has become, taking control of the situation and protecting me, exactly like Germany.

 

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

Slamming against the wooden bedroom the _Steve_ , with the wound on its chest, failed at breaking it down.

 

_"ThIs Is NoT wOrKiNg!"_ the window glass cut _Steve_ hissed at the other two.

 

_"I kNoW!"_ answered the _Steve_ with the missing eye.

 

_"ThEy ArE gOiNg To GeT aWaY!"_

_"I kNoW!"_

_"So WhAt Do We Do? MaStEr Is NoT gOiNg To LiKe ThIs!"_

Before the opened wound (on the chest) _Steve_ could tell the others to " _ShUt Up!",_ the door blew off its hinges and the three _Steves_ scampered back in fear.

 

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

(XxXx)

 

Forcing open the window open, for it had not been opened in years, I look at the ground hoping to see wither or not anymore _Steves._ Lucky for us I did not see anything of those monsters moving around below.

 

Swinging one leg over the window ledge, I try to reach for the drainpipe. Pulling back for a bit because I did not want to slip because of all the rain, I try again.

 

"Be careful." I hear Ludwig say as I lean even further out the window.

 

"Don't worry." I said trying to reinsure him.

 

It does not seem to work because the room door jumps as something slams against it.

 

Not waiting for it to happen again Ludwig presses himself against the door, try to support it.

 

"Ludwig?" I call out in a panic.

 

"Don't worry about me!" Ludwig yells as he embraces the door against another slam. "Just get out of here!"

 

"But!"

 

"I said don't worry about me! I got the sword now!"

 

Just then the door is blown off its hinges....

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_I am throw with so much force, from when the door is blown off its hinges, that I land by the window. Feliciano is quick to be at my side but that does not stop me from look at the_ person _in the doorway._

_The_ man _appears to be around two meters tall_ (a little over six feet and six inches) _with extremely long, slender arms and legs. Four black tentacles seem to protrude from its back at different lengths. The_ man _is wearing what appears to be a black suit._

_As the_ man _reaches_ _into the room darkness seem to craw out from behind him and slowly flood the room in blackness. The_ man _then reaches out towards Feliciano and me but before I could react a golden eagle fly through Feliciano's open window and at the_ man.

_A bright silvery light fills my vision...._

....

....

....

....

_When I come to I can hear water falling from leaves of trees, the smell of wet grass and damp earth. Somehow Feliciano and I have been transported to a forest._

**_Inevitably they find their way into the forest. It is there that they lose and find themselves. It is there that they gain a sense of what is to be done. The forest always large, immense, great and mysterious. No one ever gains power over the forest, but the forest posses the power to change lives and alter destinies.-Jack Zipes, The Brothers Grimm: From Enchanted Forests to the Modern World._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names Germany uses and who they are:  
> Ludwig: himself (Germany)  
> Feliciano: Italy  
> Lovino: Romano Italy.


End file.
